


Nachts

by Ciliegiacara



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Episode: Wendemanöver, F/M, Friendship/Love, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegiacara/pseuds/Ciliegiacara
Summary: Ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Bukow und Katrin König während der Episode Wendemanöver. Wie überzeugt war sie eigentlich, dass er es nicht war?
Relationships: Alexander Bukow & Katrin König, Alexander Bukow/Katrin König
Kudos: 3





	Nachts

"Sind Sie noch wach?" Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte sich um. "Sie sollten schlafen, Bukow." Er schüttelte den Kopf, was im Mondlicht gut sichtbar war, dann richtete er sich auf und stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand. "Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich es getan haben könnte?" Sie lachte leise, schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Das hält Sie wach?" Er sah sie nur an. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich warm an. Er wurde wegen Mordes gesucht, aber was ihn beschäftigte, war, ob sie ihm glaubte. Sie seufzte. 

"Wissen Sie, warum ich das mit Subocek damals nicht weitergegeben habe?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, runzelte die Stirn. "Weil die Entführung damals eine extreme Massnahme war. Das hätte genauso gut nach hinten losgehen können, für Subocek. Das heisst, er muss Sie vorher schon bearbeitet haben, hat Ihnen sicher Geld geboten." Ihre Vermutung stimmte, das konnte sie an seiner Körperhaltung sofort erkennen. "Nachher hat er Ihnen wahrscheinlich auch wieder Geld geboten, richtig?" Diesmal nickte er. "Und was machen Sie?" Sie lachte kurz ironisch, schüttelte den Kopf, diesen Teil fand sie heute noch erstaunlich. "Das einzige, was Sie tun, ist nach Rostock zurückzukehren, wo Ihr Vater Ihre Familie besser beschützen kann. Sonst machen Sie genauso weiter wie vorher, arbeiten bei der Polizei für die Guten." Inzwischen sah er sie erstaunt an, was anderes war ihm damals wahrscheinlich gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. "Was Pöschel nicht versteht, ist, dass Sie im Geld schwimmen könnten, wenn Sie wollten. Und nicht nur wegen Subocek. Ihr Vater mag nie verurteilt worden sein, aber wir beide wissen, dass Sie in seinen Fussstapfen erheblich mehr verdienen würden. Sie würden niemanden wegen 100.000 Euro erschiessen. Und auch nicht, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen." Sie schwieg kurz, dachte an jene Zeit zurück, als sie davon wusste, was Bukow getan hatte, sich aber nicht im Klaren darüber war, was sie damit anfangen sollte. "Ich bin ja auch noch da." setzte sie halb im Scherz hinzu. 

Er lachte nicht, sondern legte nur den Kopf schief und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ich würde Ihnen nichts antun. Das war damals..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war nie ernst gemeint." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, berührte dann kurz seine Hand. "Das weiss ich. Wusste ich damals schon." Er nickte, musste dann gähnen. Sie lächelte. "Schlafen Sie, Bukow. Morgen wird n langer Tag." Irgendwas brannte ihm aber immer noch auf der Seele, denn er hielt weiter ihren Blick. Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Sascha." sagte er dann. Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Das war gefährliches Territorium, vor allem nachts, in ihrem Bett. "Besser nicht." wollte sie ihm antworten, Abstand halten so gut es eben noch ging. Aber sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er immer noch Angst hatte, Angst, in den Knast zu sehen, Angst, seinen Job zu verlieren, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Angst, sie zu verlieren. Also atmete sie aus und liess für einen Moment die Mauer bröckeln. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Schlaf jetzt, Sascha." Dann drehte sie sich entschieden auf die andere Seite und hoffte, dass das genügte. Wenigstens für eine Weile.

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt viel zu wenig Fanfiction für diese wirklich gute Serie. Daher hier ein kleiner Beitrag. Ich hoffe, die Charaktere wirken authentisch :).


End file.
